percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
2,000 Years Ago: Chapter 17
Josh's P.O.V It's a good thing that Pandora had asked the whales to move the ship back into the ocean, or else we would be stuck here for days. Anyways, I looked at the baby whale that decided to stay here. I'm not sure why this whale is staying here, but I got the feeling that he's going to help us. I leaned over towards the sea, grabbing onto the foremast, making sure that I didn't fell into the ocean. Then, I saw it, the baby whale. It was cute, with a dark blue skin covering all over. It was swimming up and down, like a dolphin might. I began to realize how this world is so different from ours. In our timeline, this part of the ocean would be full of garbage, such as plastic, batteries, and other wasted debris. In this timeline, it wasn't that dirty, since people have their own place of throwing away garbage. I really wished that we could go through this quickly so that I could go back to my own timeline, but first, we have to find Bellone, Pandora's mother. I knew she is held somewhere in Rome, but I think Clark can narrow the search down. I pulled myself towards the boat, and Clark, Pandora and Atreo stood there. "So, any progress?" Pandora asked. "Well, yeah..." I told her. "We might want to move a little faster since your mom needs to be rescued. And from what I recall, she has a deadline, right?" "No, but the sooner, the better." Pandora answered. "Which is why we need this whale to go faster." As soon as Pandora said that, we were propelled a little faster by the whale behind us. To be precise, a baby whale. But this baby whale is strong for his age and size, because we are literally going about 50 knots. I decided to lie down in the boat, and enjoy the warm sunlight that enveloped me. This is one of the reason why I loved the seas. I am able to collect as much sunlight as I can, and thus recharging myself. Oh yeah, about that, when I get seasick in the previous chapters, It was the stench of the boat. The previous boat that we use is full of rotten corpses. It's so lucky that Pandora and Atreo don't have to go deep enough of the ship to discover the rotten corpses. It was only me and Clark who saw the rotting corpses, and that's why we both almost throw up. I felt myself reinvigorated, and I found Clark standing next to me. His face showed concern, which is weird since Clark doesn't do that unless we were in trouble. I stood up, looking for this 'trouble'. "Look!" Pandora said, pointing to an island. The island is divided into 3 pillars, the small one, the medium one, and the big one. Their height were parallel amongst one another, and they have white sandy beach. There are many debris of other ships who crashlanded in this very place, and I could see some treasure even floating around here. I also noticed three birdlike ladies that each holding different kinds of instrument. One is holding a flute, the other is holding a violin, and the last one is holding a harp. "Sirens!!" Pandora yelped. "What??" Clark also yelped. "It's the Sirens. I don't know how they get here, but they shouldn't be here." Pandora said. "All right..." She held up earwaxes, and it turns out that there were only 3 pairs of earwaxes. "I'm sorry guys." Pandora said. "One of you will have to listen to the song of the Sirens." Category:2,000 Years Ago Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Fan Fiction